Till the Last Man is Left Standing (COMPLETE)
by chachingmel123
Summary: Jerry Smith wakes up one day and realises he needs to move on.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Jerry Smith wakes up one day and realises he needs to move on.

I do not own Rick and Morty.

Enjoy!

Jerry Smith, recently divorced man was suddenly woken up by the sound of his pathetic and lonely digital alarm clock.

He sat up, and realised he was no longer in the house that he lived in for the past 20 years but in a sad and lonely single apartment and let out a pathetic sigh before rubbing his eyes to clear the dust out of them.

He looked at the small and messy apartment that reeked of how low he had sunk.

He got up and began to make his way to the bathroom, with every step he could feel his body creaking and his soft carpet giving way to a cold surface underneath.

The bathroom was small and had the needed essential in it; Jerry splashed some Water onto his face to properly wake him up and looked at the small mirror with almost dead eyes.

"Jerry, where did your life go so wrong?" He said, to himself. "You had a wife. Two kid's. A house and a high paying job"

Now he was in this sad and lonely apartment.

Alone.

But he knew where his troubles started.

It started with the return of Rick Sanchez, his wife's dad who suddenly want missing one day and then came back roughly around a decade later.

There was no explanation; he just slit right into their lives.

He would have been fine with that if Rick didn't put him down every chance he got.

He wasn't smart like Rick and the man used those smarts to send his own son Morty to dangerous and traumatising worlds that no 14-year-old should ever go to.

He didn't realise, but cracks were starting to show in his family.

Suddenly he wasn't good enough for his own family; everything was Rick this and Rick that.

His own kid's and wife no longer looked at him like he was the man of the house but a pathetic man who only had a big mouth.

And when he saw the reality where he pursued his dream of becoming an actor and yet still wanted Beth to be his wife.

He thought his marriage problems with his wife was over and that he really should be with Beth.

And then the insults started rolling in from his own family member's mouths just because he was an ordinary man and wasn't amazing like Rick.

He felt like the bad guy for trying to keep his family safe from a lunatic that was clearly going to kill himself one day and every member of the family along with him.

He felt so much less of a man with that man in the room.

He had lost to a ragging Alcoholic.

Jerry remembered that he had a perfect day where he was given a promotion, had amazing sex with his wife and there was hardly any Rick around but that all turned out to be a simulation and he was mocked for thinking he could be anything but a loser.

When Rick was arrested, he thought that his family could go back to normal and he was even doing well even if Earth was enslaved, his perfect day was no longer a simulation but reality.

But his family looked at him as if he was a monster for being happy for a man who clearly needed to be in jail.

When Rick came back with the kid's, the drunken old man was given a big hero's welcome.

He couldn't understand why they would welcome him back after everything he had done and he could see that Beth daddy issues were getting in the way of the man who stood by her when her father did not, so she gave her a choice.

It was either her father or him.

It tore his heart how fast she made that decision and said she would rather have a man who disappeared on her than a man who stood by her and helped raise their kids beside her.

The sudden divorce slapped him in the face, and it made him realise Beth no longer loved him like she used to.

To make it worse not even his own flash and blood cared to ask him if he needed any help when he was moving his stuff out of the house.

Nobody truly cared when he was leaving; in fact, his own daughter faked a mission with her grandpa then say goodbye to her own father.

He moved to this lonely apartment and every time his kids visited him it looked like they were being forced to come to his home.

He could see it in his eyes.

They only came because they didn't want to hurt his feeling's, but their eyes told him they would rather be with Rick on an adventure than be with him.

He had lost everything.

His family, his home and his respect for himself as a man.

He cried himself to sleep every night.

"Everybody has abandoned you, Jerry" He said, to himself. "They abandoned you because you weren't interesting enough and had the gall to care about you and your family's safety. It didn't help that your ego was constantly coming out. Perhaps, if I kept your mouth shut most the time you wouldn't be in this mess." before he asked himself a question.

"Why are you shedding tears for them?"

He was surprised.

"Everybody thinks you're a pathetic cry-baby. All you have every done is cry for people who don't care if you're even in the room. Your own kid's only visit you because they would feel like terrible people if they didn't. Your ego is your greatest weakness. How can you be proud when a man who's got a drinking problem and just comes and goes when he feels like it took your place in the family?"

He was right and Jerry said. "But I can't move on. They're my family"

"They can still be your family but where do you draw the line between caring too much or being in the company of bullies?" Said, the other him in the mirror. "Rick may have your family and home but the greatest revenge you can give him is turning yourself into a success. Rick is most likely smiling at himself knowing how pathetic you've become. He may have won the battle but he hasn't won the War. You still have that Pride and it will continue to destroy you"

"Your right" Jerry said. "I've done nothing but wish that my family comes over or I get back together with my family. I don't know where it comes from but I have a problem that I need to address. I don't have to forget my family, I got Child support bills to remind me of that. Maybe one day, I can feel the same way for Beth as she does for me"

The lack of care in her eyes as she didn't even see him to his new apartment still hurt.

He straightened up and said. "Let's search for a newer higher paying job." he took off his clothes and stepped in the small single shower for showering and went back into the room soaking wet where he found his towel drabbed over a small black television not that far away from him.

He dried himself, then put on some jeans, a t-shirt and shoes before going out to grab the morning newspaper.

He walked down the long wooden corridor and bare wooden steps to the room that held a bunch of cabinets with each residence names on it.

He found his own sad and lonely one and opened it with a silver key that was in his pocket before taking out the newspaper and letters within it.

He made his way back to his apartment and closed the door behind him.

"My lawn magazine is here" Jerry said, putting it on the wooden table. "Morty's weekly update letter that he only sends so that he doesn't feel like a horrible son" he threw it to the bed as he went to the next one. "Letter for the next child support payment because Morty is 14" he threw that on the bed before moving onto the next one. "Not a letter from Beth because Rick is wonderful again" he threw that one on the bed before he finally got to the newspaper and sat down on the bed.

He went to the job section.

"Car Salesman. No" Jerry said, before he said. "Apparently I'm too boring to persuade people to buy what I'm selling" then he went to another one. "A Vet? Beth works in that profession and it doesn't pay that well" plus it would be super embarrassing if he were to run into her. "An Artist? I don't have the artistic skills and creative for that"

Subconsciously he had pushed away his hatred for Rick and was actually listening to some of his family's comments.

"An Accountant?" He said, before looking at the starting price and it was almost double to what he was making both Earth was enslaved. "I tried to be creative but it isn't working. Maybe, I'll be perfect as an accountant. I hear it's a soul-sucking job anyway. I can be paid big for being boring"

He never thought he would think about being an accountant but he had to face reality, he was out of the job.

He heard that as an accountant, the job could take him all over the world and he would be meeting people all the time and be making good money.

"But I haven't seriously looked at numbers in over 20 years," Jerry said, in school, they hammered into him how he needed to know how to do all these complex equations when in truth all you needed to know was how to add and take away.

Beth did the family accounting.

"We'll I can apply for the job and study for it. There is even a company car included!" Jerry said, before saying with determination. "I'll study like I have never done before" being an accountant meant that he had to know more than adding and subtracting.

He walked out and walked down the street into town to go to the library to pick out some accountant books and on his way home, he brought a carton of milk and a box of Cereal for his breakfast, it was time like this that he couldn't help but remember Beth had gotten the car in the divorce leaving him to walk everywhere.

He walked back into his apartment and sat down, thinking how sad it was that both his kitchen, living room and bedroom were all in the same place.

While he ate a bowl of cornflakes, he opened up the first book and began to eat the first page, knowing it would take an all-nighter for him to read the whole book.

He set a timer to tell him when to eat, and for the first time in a long time he wasn't thinking about his family but trying to get the job so that he could move out of this place and get a decent apartment, that wasn't sad looking.

He had nothing better to do, Rick had practically put him out of a job, and the divorce was draining his bank account dry.

He spent days just reading, eating, taking care of his body and hardly ever going out.

He sent his resumé off to the company, and a few days later, he received a long brown envelope that held a letter that told him his application got through and that he would have to take a test with a bunch of applicants who also got through in the room.

He did have an A* in math when he left school, after all.

Thankfully in the divorce, he got to keep his suit even if he had to spend money to wash it and spend time nicely ironing it out.

He didn't have shame taking the bus to the work place while every other applicant arrived in a car even if it their car looked like they were on their last leg's.

Jerry wanted to strut his stuff and be incredibly confident... but just maybe, he shouldn't do that this time.

This was a job he was begging somebody to hire him for, not the other way around.

He entered the building, and there was a man in the reception area dressed in a sharper suit then he was in.

"Welcome, valued candidates" Said, the man. "Please follow me to the test room to take the final step and then in a week time, we will call you... or not"

No pressure... Jerry thought, sarcastically.

They followed him down the hall and to a door that was far nicer than the one at his apartment.

They entered it and saw a long room that was divided by curtains that split the room into sections.

"We have split the room into sections to make sure there is no foul play and everybody gets an equal shot" The man said, before saying. "Please find the desk with your name on it and close the curtains behind you. You will have an hour to go through the questions, starting now"

They all rushed forward except Jerry.

"Wait. Now!?" Jerry said, rushing to find his own desk and was the last to drawl the curtains on his section.

He sat down at the desk and saw a booklet like the one he remembered in his school exams and a pencil, ruler and rubber.

Beside that was a stack of paper with a note saying 'Show all your working on this paper and place your answers in the booklet'.

Jerry could feel the clock ticking as he picked up the pencil and opened the first page.

Suddenly the knowledge he gained from those days of endless reading did not abandon him instead they came to the forefront of his mind.

He started writing on the lined paper and filling out the answer box at an impressive pace.

What he excelled at the most was being dull and boring, and it was showing.

His family would be shocked to learn what he was doing right now and that he looked like he knew what he was doing.

He wasn't on the level of Rick smart, but he didn't have to pass this test.

He tore through the pages until he got to the last question that made his hand stop moving.

"Why do you want this job?" He read to himself.

He suddenly had the overwhelming urge to praise himself to the high heavens, and show just how big his ego was.

"No, Jerry" He told himself. "You are the person who needs this job. Swallow your ego. If you let it out you're insulting your 'would be employers' and making them look somewhere else."

He took a breather and began to write.

#A Week Later#

It was coming to the end of a week.

"So, I didn't get the job after all," Jerry said, as he sat down at his table and began to write a check for Child support and felt his bank account bleed while doing it. "We'll; I can always work at a normal shop."

Suddenly he heard his old-timey mobile phone ring from underneath his bed, and he went to go and get it.

He saw an unknown number and was so lonely that he didn't even care.

"Hello?" He said, answering it.

"Is this Mr Jerry Smith?" Said, a women voice on the other end.

"Yes, that's me?" He said so she didn't call his number by mistake?

"I work for Lawfirm INC, the company you recently applied for," Said the women and he almost dropped his phone.

"Y-Yes, that's where I recently applied for," He said, trying not to sound too eager.

"We have reviewed your application and we think you are perfect for the job opening." She said, and his eyes became round in disbelief.

Did he get the job?

HE GOT THE JOB!

"Do you think you can start on Monday, as early as 6? Our team is falling behind schedule" She said.

"O-OF COURSE!" He said, before coughing and saying. "I'll be more than happy to start on Monday. I'll prove to you that I'm a valued member of the team."

"That's great, Mr Smith," She said, before ending the call.

The phone dropped out of Jerry's hand before the whole apartment block heard Jeff yell.

"YES!"

Jerry began to dance awkwardly; it was one of the rear times he was so overwhelmingly happy.

He got the job!

He got the 48, 000-dollar job.

He finally had a car!

Something was finally going right for him.

And scene!

Want more? Review/fav and follow!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Rick and Morty.

Enjoy!

Jerry posed in the bathroom mirror in his old work suit.

"Jerry, you are still looking fresh," Jerry said, and sure he didn't have money for a big long mirror, but his luck was about to change.

He would soon kiss goodbye to this apartment very soon and show his family, that his family isn't all that there is too it.

He took his briefcase that used to be filled with his old company stuff but now was filled with supermarket food and lots of paper and a pencil case before walking out of the apartment.

He made sure to lock the door behind him and then made his way down the corridor and steps, before making his way to the nearby Bus stop.

The Bus arrived 10 minutes later, and he showed his bus pass before going to sit down with the other hard-working people who couldn't afford a car or chose to take the bus since it was much cheaper than taking the car because of insurance, road tax and patrol prices'.

Soon, he would have his own car and drive to work every day.

He arrived near a large square building and walked right in, the double doors opened for him and he was met with a boring looking reception area.

He walked up the counter person who was a female who saw him and said."Yes?"

It was the women from the phone!

"Hi, I don't know if you remember me but I'm Jerry Smith. We spoke on the phone about the application for an accountant and you told me I could start today" Jerry said, only to realise how recognisable his voice really was when her bored eyes flashed with recognition.

"Mr Smith!" She said, before saying. "Yes, you are supposed to start today. I've got your ID and your department block right here" she bent down to the drawing cabinet underneath her and got out an ID with the picture Jerry sent in and a paper map.

"You're in the reception area right now so the map is pretty accurate" She said, as he took it and placed the ID around his neck and took the map. "You're working on B floor. Take the elevator and it's the last room on the left" pointing to the right.

"Thank you" He said, seeing the silver doors of an Elevator and pressing the button that had the arrow pointing up, next to the doors.

He waited for 5 minutes before the Elevator opened to reveal six people inside of it and Jerry managed to get into it and press the 'B' on the Elevator Buttons, it highlighted red, and the door closed.

In the background, the sound of Rick and Morty theme-song played.

The Elevator went down and picked up some more people before going high up; it took half an hour before Jerry could actually get to his floor because of how many floors the building.

Jerry found himself in a long corridor with a brown carpet, there were a few doors in this corridor but each door had a golden plank to show the importance of each room.

Jerry got to the last door and read 'Finance Department' and opened the door.

He saw that he was in the spacious room, with lots of desk's, there was a vending and coffee machine on both sides of the room, and people in suits sitting at their desk's looking like they were having a mid-life crisis while deep in paper work.

All 15 pairs of eyes looked at him.

"A-Ah, Hi. My name is Jerry Smith." Jerry began. "I start t-" that was all he got to say before a fast-talking man in a suit nicer than his own and with a pencil behind his ear said.

"Good. So, you're the new guy? Sort through all of this!" The man said, before Jerry hands were suddenly filled with nothing but numbers and figures.

Jerry eyes went wide at the amount just lump on him out of nowhere but who said being an accountant was easy?

Plus, he had nothing better to do anyway and was getting paid.

He took a seat at an empty desk, opened his briefcase and got out papers and his pencil case before dropping the stack beside him and taking the first page and starting.

His boring qualities were coming into play, and while anybody would look at the clock every 30 seconds, Jerry stayed focused and thought this wasn't so bad.

He noticed that with the sheets he finished, three people in way more expensive suits than him would walk around and pick up a random sheet that had been filled, if they saw there was a mistake on the page, they would call that accountant on it.

Jerry learned that even Accountants had people employed to check their work, this was arguably the most essential room in the whole building and if there were a mistake here than the Company would not have money to function as a while.

Him doing his job told the company what it could spend its money on outside paying the employees.

Jerry felt like he was getting a big head when he realised this but managed to slap himself out of it and continue his work.

When it reached 11, he was suddenly tapped on the shoulder and a young woman with blond hair, grey suit with a skirt and had makeup skills that were so much better than Beth own, said.

"We have a 15-minute break now. Do you want to talk for a bit?"

"U-Urm, sure," He said, getting up, this woman didn't look bitter like Beth.

"My name is Samantha Riley," She said.

"Jerry Smith" He said.

"Nice to meet you, Jerry. Do you want to get some coffee and just sit here?" She said.

"E-Er, sure," He said before they went to the coffee machine and Jerry felt his wallet hurt when he took out some coins for some strong black coffee, before taking a seat with her.

"So how are finding the work so far Jerry? I've been here for 2 months." She said, "It's pretty soul crushing but the pay is really good"

"Then it's perfect for me" Jerry said, before he said. "Because everything I do is boring anyway"

"Just recently Divorced?" She suddenly said, stunning him.

"H-How, did you know?" He said.

"You still have a marriage ring on your finger, you insulted yourself, and you look like you're about to cry," She said.

"OH!" He said, feeling embarrassed.

"It's alright. Many people around here cave into the pressures of this work and either are not married, having marriage problems or are divorced" She said. "We have so much work because the Company is always spending so even on the weekends at home, accountants are working which doesn't leave much for any family"

"Oh..." He said, before saying. "Do you mind me asking...but this job is supposed to come with a Company car"

"Your wife took your car in the Divorce and now you're taking the bus, huh?" She said, and he nodded but then she smiled and said. "I can show you the car. You can drive home in it today"

"What? Really!?" He said, "That's fantastic"

"But if anything happens to it, it would be deducted from your salary" She said, "If you destroy it, then the company won't give you another one"

"oh...okay" He said.

"Follow me," She said, getting up and he took his coffee and followed her.

He followed her down some steps and through some corridors to the very back of the building where the company car park was.

He saw all kinds of car's ranging from poor in quality to high-class premium cars that he could only wish he could afford in his life time, parked in 'premium' parking spaces with their people who were there to make sure nothing happened to the car and it remained spotless.

He followed after her down the line to a black, nothing special looking square car that could only fit a family if there were three kids.

In front of the car was guy holding a sign with his name on it.

The guy saw them approach.

"Jerry Smith?" the guy said, looking like he didn't care.

"Y-Yes?" Jerry said.

"ID, please" Said, the guy.

Jerry showed his ID, and the guy was satisfied it was legit before something small was thrown at Jerry.

Jerry managed to catch it and opened his hands up to find black car keys that were nothing special.

"Guard, those keys with your life." Samantha said, before saying. "Just kidding! We're accountants so we move up pretty quickly. Eventually you'll have the money to get your own car and just return this car back to the company."

"E-Er, thanks Samantha," Jerry said, wondering if what she was saying was common knowledge or if she knew too much about the company for an employee.

"We'll, we can drink our coffee on the way back, our break is practically over, we have to get back to work," She said, before turning to walk the other way and Jerry followed after her while sipping his coffee.

When they got back, they were all neck deep in nothing but numbers.

When lunch came, Jerry heard some of the accountants were planning to go to a nice restaurant for dinner which he couldn't afford to go to, so he was stuck eating sandwich's he got from a corner store and a juice box.

He felt like a loser while eating it but his pride wasn't completely bruised with Samantha sitting next to him to eat.

It was full throttle after that.

There was no clock out time, and Jerry had nothing better to do so he continued until eight at night before packing his work with him and heading to the door intending to go home to his sad and lonely apartment.

He could guess why the person who had this job before him left, having to pick up the person slack was like being buried in a mountain of paperwork for eternity.

Jerry was about to walk out of the front door, when he realised there was a car behind the building that was waiting for him with his name on it.

He tried to remember the way Samantha showed him and made his way to the back of the building before finally reaching the Company Car Park 15 minutes later due to him constantly taking wrong turns.

He got out the key's and pressed the largest button on it; he heard a loud car noise with lights extruding out of a gap in the dead of night to tell him where the car was.

He touched the car door and felt like he had something to call his own.

The door opened, and Jerry could smell the cleaning the car went through before it was given to him, the seats were leather, and for the first time, Jerry realised he could decorate the inside of the car however he wanted, and there would be nobody in the car to insult him on his design choice.

He could switch the radio to any station he wanted, and nobody would complain.

This car could be his most faithful companion.

He put the key in the key hole and heard the car hum to life.

"It just going to be me and you for a bit" He said, "You'll be me joy and then when the time comes, I'll release you to somebody else" he then shifted gear and then pressed on the gas before driving the car in reverse and taking it out of the parking lot.

For the first time in months, he drove himself home.

And he loved every second of it.

Maybe, being single wasn't so bad?

#A Month later#

"ITS PAYDAY!" Samantha suddenly said and Jerry blinked as he walked through the door.

The lifeless looking room suddenly felt like everybody was in a party spirit, people were smiling everywhere.

"Is, payday really that good?" He said, to Samantha.

"Of course, it is. It's the reason why we do this overwhelmingly boring job!" Samantha said. "We all got bills to pay and things to spend money on. Surely, you need the money as well for something?"

"...yeah, I do," He said, he needed the money for lots of things, and Child support was very high on the list.

"We all get paid at 5 am and get a text from our banks that the money has been deposited. Nobody sends cheques in the mail anymore. That's because it can be easily stolen. Letters and packages go through a lot of different hands before reaching you." She said.

"What...really?" Jerry said, he did not know that, so his checks to Beth could be stolen because he had been putting it in the mail?

No wonder Summer thinks he was not in with the times.

"Anyway, let's get back to work. There is a lot we need to get through today" Samantha said and they sat down.

Jerry could just feel the happiness in the room growing with each hour that passed.

Finally, the clock turned 5 and everybody got a text from their bank, even Jerry on his old timely mobile phone.

He ran on the screen.

'The sum of 4, 000 dollars has been deposited into your account by Lawfirm INC. The bank has double checked to see if this is correct and we have now updated your statues to 'Working'. Tax has been taken accordingly and will continue as long as you're working'

Jerry finally understood the excitement of pay day.

Sure, he wasn't happy that he couldn't keep the whole 4,000 dollars due to tax being billed to his account but he had succeeded in reaching an important milestone.

He can now start looking for another place to live.

And Scene!

Next chapter, Beth gets a bank statement and is stunned to see that Jeff deposited a lot more into the bank then he normally did and calls Jerry to confirmation, only to not hear his whiney voice. Review/fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Rick and Morty.

Enjoy!

"Mom" Summer Smith said, walking into the Smith Kitchen with her signature pink blouse and white pants.

Her mother, Beth, was at the table surrounded by letters, a calculator, a pen and a stack of paper.

"Yes, Summer?" She said, doing the family bills.

"Can I have an advanced payment on my allowance?" Summer said, "There is this really nice pair of jeans I want to buy"

"Summer, there is no room in the budget for an early allowance right now" Beth said, "I'll give your allowance the same time, everybody else gets theirs"

"Why don't you just cut into Grandpa's alcohol money?" Summer said, but the moment she said that both of them heard.

"WHO'S CUTTING INTO MY ALCOHOL MONEY!? WHO WANTS TO DIE!?" From none other than Rick Sandez.

"NOBODY!" Beth replied back, before saying to Summer. "You know your grandpa needs it; we just don't have the room in the budget right now."

"Fine then," Summer said, walking out of the kitchen.

Beth sighed, you would think once Jerry left the house, there would be more room in the budget, but instead, the family's spending got bigger to fill in Jerry gap.

Beth had already been paid, and that money was drying up like a lake in the desert.

He looked at the envelope and saw a letter from the bank.

No doubt it was telling her how low her bank account was getting again because she was funding her dad's inventions that he never sold and other things.

"Where is the check that Jerry sends over every month for Child Support?" Beth said, was he late or did his bank account gets drained?

She opened her letter from the bank with no hope, only to be in for a huge surprise.

Instead of her bank account only moving slightly in balance, it had gone up by 1, 500 dollars.

"What the?" She said before she went to the other side to look at where the extra money came from.

She found it, and she couldn't believe it.

"1, 500 dollars under Child Support, from Jerry Smith," She said, her eyes going around.

She was shocked because he would usually send 200 dollars or something, but suddenly he sent 1,500 dollars!?

What happened!?

She started to worry if Jerry had killed himself and this was life insurance.

She got up and walked to the landline phone before calling his number.

It began to ring.

#Jerry Lonely Apartment#

Jerry was suddenly woken up by the feeling of his old phone vibrating underneath him, he slid back into his covers and he sleepily reached out for his phone underneath it.

He found it and slid right back up and forced his hand through the gap in the covers and without even checking the number he answered it and said. "Hello? You have reached Jerry Smith."

"Jerry!" Beth's voice said.

His mind began to get clear as he said. "Beth?"

"Thank god, your alive" Beth said.

"Why wouldn't I be alive?" Jerry said.

"But you sent 1, 500 dollars in Child support!" Beth said, "I thought you took out some kind of insurance and then killed yourself!"

Jeff was too tired to care and said. "Beth...can we have this conversation in like 5 hours? I have hardly slept and it's the weekend. If you're wondering where that money came from, I got a job"

She was stunned by not only by his tone of voice but by the fact he had managed to land a job.

"Use that money, however you wish. I don't care. Take care of the kid's or use it to buy booze for your acholic father, just leave me out of it." Jerry said, before he actually hung up.

He hung up on her.

#Smith Household#

Beth was stunned when she heard the line go dead, she could not believe what just happened.

She came into the living room and took a seat in a small arm chair while Rick, Morty and Summer were watching T.V.

"Mom, are you okay?" Morty said.

"...I'm fine. It's just your father" Beth said, still stunned.

"What idiotic thing did Jerry do this time?" Rick said. "Did he call you, drunk again while he cried in the shower?"

"Rick!" Morty said.

"No. Jerry...just gave us the monthly Child Support," Beth said.

"How much did he give? 50 bucks?" Rick said.

"RICK!" Morty said.

"Actually, dad...he gave us over a thousand dollars," She said, stunning everybody in the room including Rick.

"Wait...Dad, did what?" Summer said, looking up from her phone.

"He apparently got a new job and gave us over a thousand dollars," Beth said, "He just told me, we can do whatever we want with it, so Summer... there is now room in the budget to get those these jeans you wanted. The extra money would make our monthly budget less tight."

Everybody blinked owlishly.

"It won't last long" Rick finally said. "The man can't keep a job. He'll be back to paying Child support in pennies in no time"

He had been to countless realities, like this one.

What were the changes that this world would be a reality where Jerry actually lived a successful life after being banished by his family?

#Jerry Apartment 1 hour later#

Under the sound of an alarm, Jerry stretched his body and scratched his head; he hadn't had a proper nap in some days.

After getting his salary, he had taken care of the bills, got a new phone, laptop and GPS.

He didn't give Beth his new phone number because he didn't want Rick to track him down and pull his out of bed again into another suicidal adventure.

He felt more at ease, now that his account wasn't bleeding.

He looked at the time and decided to get ready to go out and see some new apartments; the Landlady know he was planning to move out soon and was already thinking of putting his apartment up for sale.

He showered, had some pasta with actual meat he brought from a nearby barbershop, before pouring a bunch of breath mints into his mouth and putting a black cap onto his head, sizeable baggy jacket, blue trousers and red sneakers.

He walked out and locked the door behind him before making his way to the company car.

His car.

He opened the door and got inside before using the GPS to enter his first address from the piece of paper he took out of his pocket.

The coordinates were set, and he drove off to the first apartment which was at the edge of the Town, Jerry was even willing to move to the nearby Town if he had to, to get away from Rick.

The GPS led him to his first apartment which was small square shaped house and got out before closing the door.

There was a woman with ginger hair and skirt in front of the door and went up to him and said. "Jerry Smith?"

"Yes?" He said, and she immediately smiled.

"Please follow me, inside," She said, and he followed her up the steps and into a nice-looking living room, attached to it was some stairs that went up.

The Kitchen, Living and bedroom were in different rooms.

"This place looks nice," Jerry said, looking at the pale bare walls and the fact that there was actually a plush looking couch in the living room.

"Let me show you the backyard," She said, and he followed her to some double doors with flowers, and there was a large tub.

It wasn't exactly what he wanted.

"I see that the pool doesn't look anything like what was advertised," Jarry said, thinking of the picture of a nice built-in Swimming pool that came with its own cleaning supplies.

"Sorry about that. The Owner was sick of constantly cleaning it so they, unfortunately, paved it over and realised they could get sued if there was no pool so this was what they did on short notice" Said, the women many had pointed this out.

"And this place is...?" He said.

"800 a month," She said.

"I'll need to look upstairs," he said, he didn't think he saw enough to justify such a high price.

"Of, course," She said, and walked out and went up the steps, he went to the first white door and saw it was a bathroom that way bigger than his and much more spotless as well.

He walked out of it and went down the corridor and opened the next room.

This room was a lot bigger than the bathroom; there was a single wardrobe and a single bed that was neatly covered in a green duvet and a cream cover.

He walked out and went the other two rooms which was pretty much the same thing, the room on the right had a king size-bed instead of a single.

He could see Summer and Morty coming over and staying for a bit.

He walked back and down the steps to meet the women.

"So, what do you think of the apartment?" She said.

"It's a nice place and I think I'll call you if I decide to take it" Barry said, most people had a family home at his age, and those who were looking for a place to stay were usually students or young people who didn't have the cash for an 800 dollar a month apartment.

"We'll, I hope you think about Mr Smith," She said, as he walked out and went to his car before driving to his next destination.

His next destination was an Apartment in the town to the next, away from the craziness that Rick put the Town next to it through, on a daily basis.

He saw a nice Morden looking house, and a man was waiting for him in front of him.

He got out, and the man approached him and said. "Jerry Smith?"

"That's me," he said.

And he followed the man inside the house, the moment he entered it was like he had entered a different world.

The doors to the backyard were open, and Jerry could see a nice round swimming pool.

The house was fully furnished, and it looked like it would be amazing in the winter season, then he saw the flat screen television above a fire place and said.

"Does that come with the price?" He said.

"For 820 months, it would be a crime if a T.V wasn't here. But of course, if you want more than the basic channels on it and WIFi, you have to pay and land Tax is 400" Said, the man.

The 820 dollars a month for this house suddenly made friends; it was too hook people in.

The real rent was 1, 400 a month.

"Can I go upstairs?" He said and got the nod to go up the slick black stairs that spiralled upwards.

Jerry entered an open space and saw a giant bed on top that was nicely decorated, had a large wardrobe and next to it was a cabinet.

He turned and saw a nicely light corridor and looked three each room, plain but his kids could defiantly stay here.

He walked down and finally saw an opening in the living room where the kitchen was.

The kitchen was fully furnished and carved in marble.

This place was way better than his old home.

However, Jeff did not show how much he really wanted the house and said to the man. "For the pool. How do I protect it from the weather?"

The man got out a long remote and pressed a button, what happened next was 'Superhero house' levels of cool.

A metal cover began to slide over the pool, and on the cover was fake healthy look grass and the Pool vanished before his very eyes.

Jeff tried to be cool and said. "This is a very nice house. I'll call you if I'm interested" before he headed to the door.

Jeff almost felt pain in his heart leaving and getting into his car and driving away; house number 3 was okay.

It was a good house, but all he could think about was Apartment 2.

"Thank you for showing me around. I'll call if I decide to take it" He said, the woman blinked seeing him leave quickly.

It was clear to her that he had found his dream apartment, already.

Jerry who arrived home, couldn't help but frown seeing the not so specular long apartment he lived in.

He had seen apartments that were way better than this place, so he felt terrible.

But he didn't want to seem too eager and waited a few days before giving the estate agent for Apartment 2 a call.

"Hi, this is Jerry Smith. You showed me the apartment a few days ago" He said, he was using his new phone to call and the man remembered him instantly. "I was wondering if that Apartment has a tenant yet?"

The man looked and said. "Are you interested?"

"Very interested." He said, "Can you tell me what time, I can have a meeting with you and the owner about the apartment? We can discuss the Down payment, and I am more than happy to keep up the rent." he couldn't believe that he had the job to do it.

"Okay. I'll contact the Owner now about you being interested" said, the man.

"That is all I ask," Jerry said before the line went dead.

Jerry did an awkward dance.

He had risen from his lowest point and could only go up.

And scene!

Next chapter, Jerry wakes up in his new apartment and comes to work beaming only to find out about the bonus that appeared in his bank-account. Meanwhile Morty drags Summer to their dad's old apartment only to find out he's moved and a complete stranger is living in their. Review/fav and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Rick and Morty.

Enjoy!

Jerry was startled to wake up to classical music, only to blink and stretch when he saw a scene that was clearly not his sad and lonely looking apartment.

For one thing, it had far more space than his apartment and there was more thought put into the design.

That's right.

He had moved into a new apartment that was far better than his old one and was more expensive.

He couldn't believe that he now lived in a place like this and he smiled and got up.

He went to the bathroom that was down the hall and was far larger than his compressed one in his old apartment and far cleaner too.

He brushed, shaved and showered before putting a towel around himself and walked to the stairs before making his way to the kitchen where he looked at the stocked fridge and began to cook egg's and make some toast for himself.

He wanted to sit in the kitchen but decided to eat in front of the television and watch the news's since it was a free channel.

This was the life.

He finished his food and switched the television off before making his way back upstairs and getting dressed before grabbing his briefcase before getting his house and car keys from the rack near the door and walking out to his car.

He got in and drove to Work whistling.

He walked into his work room with joy and everybody looked at him as if he had gone insane, but he had been coming to work happy for the past few days now.

He sat down and got a text from his new phone that was linked to his bank account.

'1,200 dollar has been deposited into your bank account as Commission due to your good work" read the message.

He blinked.

So, this was the clause in the contract about if he did a good enough job he got paid extra.

No wonder so many people wanted this job.

Who know that being so boring and having nothing better to do would pay off?

Suddenly he looked at Samantha and waved.

She was stunned before waving back and giving him a wink.

Jerry cheeks flamed.

#A Day Later#

"Why do we have to go!" Summer said, in her new jeans as she and Morty walked down the street to their Father's apartment block. "Every time we go, it's always so sad and painful. I would much rather be on an adventure with grandpa Rick"

"I told you, we're doing this for Dad. He might kill himself if we don't at least show our faces" Morty said, even though he too would rather be on an adventure with Rick right now or spend time with their mom grocery shopping.

They went up the steps as Summer said. "Fine. Let's get this over and done with" getting out her phone and texting.

They went up to their dad's door and Morty banged on it.

They were surprised to see a large woman open the door.

"What?" She said, while eating a whole pizza in her mouth.

Summer looked up and her eyes widened.

"U-Um, we're looking for our dad. He lives in this apartment" Morty said, while Summer was wondering since when did their dad have such a friend.

"There is no man who lives in this apartment. It's just me" She said, and it was now time for Morty eyes to widen. "I moved in here a week ago. It was just what I needed"

"...Urm, we'll. Do you know where we can find Jerry Smith?" Morty said, had their dad been kicked out?

"Maybe, ask the landlady" She said, before saying. "The person who had this apartment last was apparently very quick to leave this place"

Both Summer and Morty looked at each other before the woman closed the door.

"So... dad, got kicked out?" Summer said, "And here I thought dad was finally doing something with his life" but she still got these awesome jeans.

"Summer, don't say that. Let's just talk to the landlady" Morty said, he too was thinking that their dad may be homeless and he sent them that large amount of money just to make them believe he was doing great.

Summer let out a huge sigh before dragging her feet because she would rather go home rather than find out what happened to Dad.

They walked down the steps to the bottom floor and knocked on a door that was blue and nicer than the rest.

"Yes?" Said, a woman who looked middle aged and was dressed far better than her residence.

"Hi. We're looking for our dad, Jerry Smith." Morty began. "He used to live here"

"Jerry Smith...doesn't ring a bell" She said, people came and go all the time to the point she didn't know who was in what room right now.

"How about a man who is medium height. Skinny. Has hair that looks like he's trying to hide a large blad spot and he looks like he's about to burst out crying at any moment?" Summer said, imputing in.

"Summer!" Morty said.

"I remember him!" Suddenly the women said, getting them to look at him. "He was a wreck when he moved in and I could hear him crying in the shower." before she said. "But then one day he must have pulled himself together because he suddenly went out for work and drove a car. He moved out a week ago stating that he found this really nice place. Payed the rent for this month and next month, then left"

Both Morty and Summer were stunned.

Their father did not get kicked out but left of his own accord, pay two months' rent and then left in a car?

Suddenly Summer was interested in what her father was doing right now.

"I'm calling Dad." Summer said, as turned around and Morty followed behind her.

Jerry was going to the toilet, when his pocket started ringing.

He put his hands in his pocket and realised it was his old phone and was stunned to find it was his daughter Summer calling him.

"Hello?" He said, going to a more private section of the stall in the toilets.

"Dad, where are you right now?" She said, "Me and Morty are outside your apartment and the Landlady just told us you moved out"

"Wait. Today was the day you two were supposed to visit?" He said, smacking his hand on his face. "I completely forgot about it. I was meaning to give you two my new address but I've just being so busy lately that It just slipped my mind"

Summer was stunned on the other end.

Dad?

"It's 4:15 so I can leave to pick you guys up and we can head to my new apartment together" He said, before saying. "I'll be right there" then he hung up on her.

He hung actually hung up on her.

#Jerry old apartment#

Summer put down the phone when she heard the line go dead, her reaction was the same as her mother's.

"So, what did Dad, say?" Morty said.

"...He, said that he would pick us up to take us to his new apartment and we should wait" She said, leaving Morty stunned.

They both sat down on grass for 15 minutes before a square black car drove up and they were stunned to see their father get out of it.

"Kids?" He said, seeing them and both Summer and Morty stood up.

Both of them were stunned to see him in his work suit and holding his work briefcase.

"Dad?" Summer said, it had been a long time since she saw him dress like this.

"We'll, you two look like you grown since the last time I saw you both so hop in" He said, and they followed him slowly into the car.

Summer sat beside her father and Morty sat behind, they were both stunned by the feeling of Leather that brought them back to reality.

Jerry sat in the driver seat and turned on the car and began to drive away.

"...So, how is your mother?" Jerry said, he sounded like he didn't care, but he did.

He really did.

A Lot.

But he wasn't going to show how much he wanted to get on his knees and beg them to talk to their mother to take him back.

"S-She's doing good" Summer said, before she said. "How did you get a car?"

"Came with my new job" Came his uncaring tone.

"Oh" She said.

Both Summer and Morty found that he was driving out of town and into a town they didn't know.

"Where are we going?" Morty said.

"To my new apartment" Jerry said, stunning them before he parked at a really nice modern looking house and got out.

Both Summer and Morty looked at each as Jerry fiddled with the key's in his pocket and went to the front door, to their surprise the key actually opened the front door.

Jerry went in and his kids followed after him.

"Woah" Both Summer and Morty said, as they got a look at the inside of the house, Jerry locked the door behind him.

"I don't have proper cable yet but the WIFI is up" Came Jerry uncaring tone.

"Is that a swimming pool at the back?" Came Summer voice, before saying. "Can we swim in it?"

"Sure. When I was picking an apartment, I wanted there to be a pool" He said,

"What the-HOW!?" Morty said.

"I decided to stop crying in the shower and get paid for what I'm really good at" Jerry said, before he went to a wooden stand and look through the mails, that had been redirected at him.

"Junk mail" He said. "Junk Mail. Invite to a convention. Ooh" so he finally got to a point where he was invited to another place.

Summer rushed to the pool and wanted to get in but she soon realised that she had no bathing suit but there was a floaty which she could use.

"Morty, if I know you were coming, I would have brought a game console on something" Jerry said. "But you can go on the internet or something using your phone. I'll email you both the WiFI password."

"Are you serious?" Morty said.

"A hundred percent. I got work to do" Jerry said, walking up the stairs and going down the corridor to a study room.

Both Summer and Morty were shocked at his new place, the pool and the WIFI.

What they thought would be a painful visit became a shocking and amazing visit.

It finally became 5 and Jerry appeared and said.

"We'll, it's time for the two of you to go" He said.

"Wait. What?" Both Morty and Summer said.

"If I allow you to stay, your mother will be breathing down my neck." He said, before he said. "And then Rick may appear and trash this place while bring you back"

Both Summer and Morty was pressured out of the house and they were taken back into the car while Jerry closed the door behind him.

He drove all the way to the Smith's home where both Summer and Morty got out.

"Aren't you coming in, dad?" Summer said, and Jerry wanted to frown.

Now she wanted him to see him come in?

"It would be awkward if your mother sees me" Jerry said, pushing down the feelings before he began to pull out and say. "Buy kids"

"Bye, dad" Both Morty and Summer said, before he drove away and disappeared completely.

Both Morty and Summer ran back into the house and shut the door behind them just in time to see the Mother putting down the plates for dinner with Grandpa no doubt in the garage and drunk.

"So, how was Dad's?" Their mother said, asking a simple question.

However, Beth did not expect the sudden burst out of words from both of her children that she couldn't make sense off.

"Both of you slow down!" She said.

They stopped talking and took a breather before saying.

"WE THINK DAD'S RICH!"

Her eyes widened as she said. "What?"

"Dad, has this new apartment and it's really nice" Summer said, "He has this backyard pool and I floated on top of it"

"He told me that when I visit him next time, he would have the latest console with a bunch of games on it just for me to play" Morty said, before he said. "I was on his couch... and it felt so much nicer than ours that I couldn't believe it."

They couldn't believe that, that was really their father's place.

Beth was stunned, her kids wouldn't lie to her about something like this.

From the sounds of it, that money Jerry gave to the family wasn't a fluke.

Jerry, who she begged to get a job time and time again, now had a job and he was doing really well.

He was doing better than her.

And scene!

Next chapter, Beth is faced with the reality that her husband who she kicked out may have bloomed without her and tries to call him up, only for the call to go to voicemail every time. Review/fav and follow!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Rick and Morty.

Enjoy!

Rick Sandez came into the dining room drinking the Acholi from his flask and took a seat,

"So, what do we have today, Beth?" He said, burping a second later.

"We're having pasta tonight," Beth said, serving him.

"...wonderful," He said, sarcastically before he noticed something and said to Morty and Summer. "You two look like you want to tell me something. So, go ahead."

"Grandpa Rick. Jerry has this awesome place now" Summer said, much to his little surprise. "With this killer swimming pool."

"He's got a car and everything," Morty said. "He looks like he's doing really good."

"Uh, huh," Rick said before he saw Beth and said. "And how are you taking the news's that Jerry may be blooming without you? You're not going to call him and try to arrange a dinner or something, right?"

"...no. Of course not." Beth said, taking a seat. "I'm happy that Jerry may, be doing well."

"May, be?" Rick said before he decided to shut up and eat.

They finished eating their food.

"Mom, can we go to Jerry's more often?" Summer said, much to the family's shock. "What? The man has a swimming pool now. I have a boyfriend, and I have friends. His house is a party waiting to happen."

"I'll talk with your, father, later about that," Beth said, now she had an excuse to talk to the man now.

Then she got up and went upstairs to the bedroom, the same bedroom that she had many fights with Jerry in, as she begged him to get a job.

She went to the landline on her side of the bed and began to call Jerry.

The phone began to ring, but then she heard.

"You have reached the residence of Jerry Smith. Single man. Please leave a message after the beep, and I'll get right back to you."

She was surprised that he didn't pick up right away but said.

"Hi, Jerry. This is Beth. I heard that you got a new place and are doing well from the kids. I'm happy that you finally got a job like I've been nagging you about. The kid's want to come over again some time...so, if you're not too busy, we can discuss when. Again, super happy that you got a job"

And then she hung up.

"That was just painful to watch" Rick voice suddenly came from the doorway.

Her eyes widened when she realised she hadn't closed the door and said. "DAD!" and shut the door in the man's face.

Then she flopped down and thought that Jerry would call her back later that night or tomorrow morning.

He never did.

So, she called him while she drove to work.

She called him while on her lunch break.

She called him while driving home.

Subconsciously she was doing all the things that Jerry had been doing which left her nothing but annoyed.

Going to visit his house was even crossing her mind which she shook off.

She wasn't obsessed over what her ex was doing.

She was not.

#Jerry New Apartment Saturday#

"I would be more than happy to go" Jerry said, using his new phone to call the person in charge of the convention. "What? I can bring a guest? I don't know if I have anybody who would want to go with me. Yes. I'll call you if I can think of anybody" then the person on the other end hung up.

Jerry switched on his television while he was in his bathrobe and enjoyed that he now had more than 20 channels on it.

He just got his second-month pay check and was thinking about going to the convention, in Los Vegas.

"A Guest?" He said sitting back on his new couch. "None of the kid's or Beth would want to go to a boring convention in Los Vegas unless they could gamble or party. Bringing Rick is out of the question."

Rick would most likely be a dick to everybody there, causing him to never been allowed back in ever again.

Who else did he have?

A women face came up, and he shook his head.

"Let's just book the flight and hotel," Jerry said, before grabbing his new black laptop, turning it on and going to 'Easy Jet'.

"Man, these flights and hotels are expensive," Jerry said before he saw something at the corner of his eye.

It was his old mobile phone that he left on its charger for who knows how long.

He got up and grabbed it, finding it piping hot and he was stunned to see over a hundred voice mails.

"Woah," He said, "It's been so long that it's just been building up" he went back to sitting in front of his laptop and clicked play for his voice mails, he figured that he could listen to them while he searched.

"Hi, Jerry. This is Beth" The message began.

"Wait. Beth?" He said, he suddenly gave the message his full attention, but that thinned really fast when he heard her main reason for calling him.

"The kids went to come over?" He said, "We'll, the convention is in 3 weeks. They could come on a weekend before then."

And then the second message began to play.

"Hey, Jerry. It's Beth, again. I thought I should call you while driving to work. Maybe you'll hear this while you drive to your own work or the phone is locked away in a locker or something. Again, when are we going to talk about the kid's coming over to your place?"

His eye brow rose when the second message played.

"Hi, Jerry. It's Beth again, calling you on my break..."

"Wait. Are all these from Beth?" He said, picking up the phone.

The next one was from Summer.

"Hi, dad. This is Summer"

Oh.

"Can me and my friends come over and have a party? Mom would let us party, but you know Grandpa. He would invite some of his friends over, and they would wreck the house. Grandpa won't know if I say I'm going to your place."

Oh.

Had he become the parent who gave money to Summer?

The next message played.

"Hi, Jerry. This is Beth again."

Jerry listened to each one, there were hints of Morty and Summer in the messages, but it was mostly Beth.

As he listened, Jerry finally knew why Rick said that you could tell a lot about a person from the kind of messages they leave.

Beth want from calm and collected to not so cool in a span of 30 messages.

"Hi, Jerry. This is Beth. Again" she began before she let out a heavy sigh and clearly drunk. "I know that you are usually the one filling up my voice mail and If I could delete some of the voice mail messages, I left you previously I would. Can we just talk? One on one?"

There was no mention of Summer and Morty anywhere.

Who know that his unintended silence was getting to Beth?

The next messages after that was truly telling.

"Hi, Jerry. It's Beth again. So, the date for Child Support payment is fast approaching... do you think you'll be able to come over and deliver the check in person? Not that digital transfer is bad, but it would be a lot better if I hold it in person."

He blinked.

Was she now trying to give him excuses to drop bye?

"Hi, Jerry. It's me Beth again. Both Morty and Summer went with Rick on another adventure so I'm alone in the house. It would be nice to have somebody to talk to. You know, just somebody to give me a quick call or something. It's not like want you to turn up at the door or something"

Wait.

Did Beth miss him?

"Hi, Jerry. It's me Beth. Again" She laughed. "I just made dinner and I was wondering if you wanted to drop by and see the kids? I'm sure it's been a long time since you've had some proper home cooked stuff. You don't have to stay for the night. Just a few minutes or something"

Did she want him back?

A part of him wanted to whack himself in the face for falling into the trap of an ex-husband who could think nothing but his ex-wife and come running at any signs of affection.

The voice messages ended and he called Beth.

It went straight to voice mail.

"Hi, Beth. This is Jerry. I would love to come over for dinner, tomorrow night. Unfortunately, my schedule is quite full tonight so sorry, that I won't be able to make it."

He tried not to sound desperate when in reality, he wanted a whole day to prepare and look less like loser Jerry, that aimless wondered the house bothering everybody.

Jerry decided to change into his signature green t-shirt, blue pants and black shoes before making the mistake of looking in the mirror.

"Boy, I really do look like I have nothing else going on," Jerry said, his hair looked like a weird hair cap, and this was the same hairstyle that his son hair would no doubt wear in a decade or so.

Jerry opened another tab in his browser and searched 'Nearby Male hairstylist'.

There was about 2 in town and he picked up his new phone and began to ring the first one establishment and said. "Hi, my is Jerry Smith. Can I book an appointment for tomorrow?" before his eyes widened when he heard. "Wait. I can come in today? There really isn't much appointments today? We'll. Great. I'll be right there"

He got a paper and began to write down the address.

He then walked out of his house, locked the door to the house behind him and began to make his way to the car and put the address in GPS.

The route took him further into the unknown town, and he found himself at a square shop that looked uninteresting and the wheel chairs he could see from here, looked empty.

He walked into the shop and was immediately greeted by a woman in a white shirt, small red tie and grey pants.

"Hi, I'm Jerry Smith. I called earlier" he said.

"Yes, you did...and we can see that you might need some help," She said, getting his eyebrow to raise as she stared at his head.

Was it really that bad?

He was taken to one of the empty chairs, and he sat in front of a large mirror, at the top corner of that large mirror were pictures of guys who way better looking than he was and actually looked like they had meaningful and fulfilling lives.

He was suddenly approached behind by a man in spotted pants.

"Yes, this hairstyle defiantly needs to go. What even is this?" Said, a male voice from behind him before wrapping a cloth around his neck and touching the back of his hair.

"Is it really that bad?" He said.

"This is the kind of hairstyle that a guy has when he doesn't care about his appearance because he has women who would love him no matter what he looks like," Said the guy making Jerry feel depressed.

"I used to have that kind of women. We'll... at least I thought I did" Jerry said.

"Then, your single and ready to mingle" Said, the man before the comb came out and the man said. "I can the feeling that your bad at choosing hairstyles so let me transform you."

"...Okay, then" Jerry said before he let the guy destroy his current hairstyle with hair products.

It took 2 hours just sitting down before the man was ready to let him see himself in the mirror.

"So, what do you think?" The man said.

Jerry eyes widened when he saw his new hairstyle, gone was the cloud like hair that looked like it was growing at the back of his head, now in its place was a sharp and slick hair style that dropped to the side and covered the entire part of his head.

He looked great.

"I look amazing," He said.

"All in a day's work" Said, the man. "That would be 45 dollars."

Jerry turned to find the man with a bottle of special water that was pointing at his head in case he was about to run.

Jerry quickly paid and walked out.

But he didn't go immediately to the car; he quickly found out that surrounding him was a clothing store and food store.

"I need a good outfit for dinner" Je,ff said, before walking into a yellow store that he could see had male clothes in front.

"Hello?" Said, a woman who immediately approached him.

"Hi...I'm looking to look less..." He began.

"Dumpy?" She said. "Jobless? Less of a Loser? You want to actually look like you're going somewhere?"

"Okay...ow," He said, he had no idea that his clothes that he loved to wear made him appear that way. "But can you help me? I got this dinner coming up with the most beautiful women in the world."

"That depends on how much you're willing to spend, sir," She said. "This clothing store isn't cheap like 'Bergin bin'. We got quite the collection."

Jerry looked around and were some really nice clothes everywhere, but then he saw a few price tags and almost had a heart attack.

He closed his eyes and focused and said. "Can we just start with a budget of 600? I just need one outfit."

"600 hundred for one outfit will get you somewhere in this store," She said, not blinking at the budget at all before Jerry found himself surrounded by employees.

This was his shot to show Beth that he was a man worthy of her.

And scene!

Next chapter, its Dinner time and Jerry goes all out, only to question why he doesn't have those ranging emotions he thought he would have now seeing Beth in person. Review/fav and follow!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Rick and Morty.

Enjoy!

"Mom, I don't get why we have to change into nicer clothes?" Summer said, on the steps in her normal clothes. "It's just dad, coming over."

"True, that Summer. I'm not changing into some nice for Jerry." Rick said, putting his feet up. "There is a 60 per cent chance that he would just walk in with that lame-ass green t-shirt, blue trousers and black shoes again. It's an outfit that defines him. Why should we look nice while has dressed like crap? We'll upstage him, and then he would go home sad because he was dressed so shit."

"Well, in that case. I just think that I should stay in my normal clothes." Morty said, he didn't want his dad to feel sad.

"Well, fine," Beth said, in a blue dress and white shoes with her hair curled. "But I'm dressing like this to show that I care that he has a job now" before she began setting up the table.

It soon became 5 minutes into the dinner and Jerry was a no-show.

Suddenly they felt light's drawing into the window and the sound of a car door being closed shut before the doorbell rang.

"That should be him, now," Beth said, before getting up and walking to the door.

However, when she opened it, she was not prepared for what she saw.

She saw a good-looking man, with a white shirt, underneath a blue and red striped tie, over that was cotton, brown striped suit jacket and underneath that was a brown belt with blue jeans and long black shoes.

The man seemed to be holding a big bag and talking on the phone.

"Hi, Beth" Came the voice of Jerry and her eyes widen with shock as he said. "May, I come in?"

Like a zombie she allowed him to pass.

Jerry came in and immediately made his way to the kitchen.

"Hi, Morty. Hi, Summer" Jerry said, making them all look at him before said less joyous "Hi...Rick"

"DAD!?" Morty said.

Rick's eyes went wide.

"Can I sit here?" Jerry said, seeing an empty seat but did so anyway.

"Holy crap, dad. You look amazing" Summer said.

"We'll, I thought I should get some help with my wardrobe," Jerry said, before he put down the bag and took out a big box, Morty and Summer eyes went wide.

"I-Is, that the new Playmega 5!?' Morty said before Jerry put two games on it and slid all three over to Morty.

"I thought that I should give you the console now," Jerry said, as Summer looked on with wide eyes. "I also brought two games which are extra-violent."

Beth came to see the scene, and her eyes were in disbelief.

"THANKS, DAD!" Morty said he was going to hook this thing up to the TV.

"And for you, Summer," Jerry said.

"Wait. I get something as well?" Summer said, what was it?

Jerry took out an envelope and gave it to her.

Summer took it and opened it; her eyes went round as she said. "There's money in here!"

"I asked around and found out that the best thing to get a girl your age, is money," Jerry said, "There's 200 in there. Get yourself whatever you like."

Summer was just speechless as she couldn't believe the amount of money that was in her hands, it was the most amount of money, she had ever held in her life, she had never had an allowance so big.

"What, no present?" Rick said. "So, they get something expensive, and I get nothing. Real classy Jerry."

"Dad. Let's be civil" Beth said, as she walked passed them and went back to her seat, Jerry silver watch was flashing under his jacket.

Suddenly all of them felt like they were vastly underdressing in the presence of Jerry, even Beth realised she needed more time in the mirror.

Beth began to eat, and Jerry started to serve himself, while the family snuck glances at him.

"So...Jerry. How have you been?" Beth said, trying to make small talk.

"So, you finally dragged yourself out of that shower, huh?" Rick said.

"DAD!" Beth said.

Luckily, Jerry acted like Rick didn't talk at all and said. "I'm doing pretty good. I got a job as an accountant. You should have seen how many people I was up against to get my job. The money is easing my situation."

And from the looks of him, it did more than ease his situation.

"An Accountant? Know it." Rick said. "It's the perfect life-sucking job that you would excel at; I bet you're the only smiling in the room when you walk in. Right?"

"Dad!" Beth said.

Ignore him, Jerry. He just wants to see you rallied up. You're trying to make Beth view you as somebody worthy of her love. Jerry told himself in his mind.

"So, Beth. How is your job as a surgeon?" he said, not mocking her for her work with Horses.

"Doing good?" Beth said. "Now pay's me more depending on how many operations I do a month."

"That's great, Beth" Jerry said.

"He's sarcastic, Beth," Rick said. "Not many people can afford to keep a horse especially in this town."

Jerry took a breather and said. "This is good, Beth. You were right, on the phone. I haven't tasted home cooked this good in a long time."

"Beth, accountants can get paid serious money. He can go to a really nice restaurant and have food a thousand times better than anything you can cook" Rick said.

"Rick, just go and get drunk" Morty finally said.

"Whatever, you say Morty. I am leaving" Rick said, getting up and walking away.

"Sorry, about Rick" Beth said, now apologising to him and all Jeff could think about was how many times she allowed her dad to insult him while she was in the room.

Morty finished his food and said. "Can I go to the living and set this up?"

"Fine, then," Beth said.

"I'll, go call my friends. I'm going shopping tomorrow" Beth said, getting up and walking away.

Now it was just Beth and Jerry.

This was awkward.

"So...Rick still doing those adventures?" Jerry said.

"Um, yeah," Beth said, "I recently went on with Rick."

"Mentally scarring?" Jerry said.

"Very," Beth said.

Jerry tapped a tone on the table before saying.

"We'll...I'm going to see what Morty is doing," He said, getting up and walking to the living room.

He found Morty already finished with the setup.

"That was fast," He said.

"We'll, I really set my mind to it," Morty said as Jerry sat down.

They both saw the Television light up and then a slick black menu appeared and then a message appeared.

"Thank you for Purchasing PlayMega Gold for six months. Your subscription will start now" Morty read out loud before turning his dad and said. "You got me the Gold subscription."

"Did I?" Jerry said, but inwardly he knew he did. "All I remember is this person wanting me to buy something that came with digital games."

"There are a ton of digital games and more added every month on Gold subscription. Then there is better online mode and chat with the console" Morty said, looking at his father like he had grown another head.

"Huh," Jerry said, before deciding to be awesome and say. "When the subscription runs out, just call me, and I'll renew it for you."

"Really?" Morty said.

"I'm serious" Jerry said, and he could feel Beth watching him as Morty want on online mode and had the time of his digital gaming life.

"Jerry." She said, calling him from the doorway getting his attention.

"Yes?" He said, getting up and walking over to her and going to the kitchen.

"Jerry...I don't know what to say" Beth said, "It looks like you really cleaned yourself up. Maybe, I was too hasty about cutting you off so suddenly."

This was it.

This was the moment Jerry had been dreaming off, and he should have been jumping for joy, but in that moment, all Jerry could think about was how easily and quickly she made him pack up his things and leave.

"Maybe...I can allow the kids to see you more often and you can come over once or twice, or I can come over to you" She said, she was willing to start with him.

But all Jerry could imagine was him being a soldier and Beth voice shouting commands in his head which he obeyed.

"Well, now that we both work...perhaps we can get some coffee, some time, on our break?" Beth said.

It was a request that Jerry asked of Beth after barging into her workplace while she was doing surgery.

And that's what made Jerry feel like an arrow had gone through his heart.

This should have been the happiest moment of his life; there was finally a window for him to get back into Beth's life.

There was finally a window for him to get back into his family's life.

"Beth...I would love to get coffee with you" He began, making her smile. "But it's too fast too soon."

She was stunned.

What did he just say?

Too fast, too soon?

"You're not cheating on me or anything, right?" She said.

"What?" He said.

Hold on.

Weren't they divorced!?

A fact that had been hammered into him for months, the only time he saw her was when she was crying that she could be a clone.

Now, they were mysteriously married back in her head?

"Beth, we are moving too quickly," He said, "Sure, I would like a shot back into this home. For one thing, it's rent free, and the money I pay for my place can be used for this house but... I don't want Rick touching that money."

He made an excuse on how his conflicted feelings right now.

Beth rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious, Beth." Jerry said, "That man is never sober. He can build the most amazing inventions the world would never be able to replicate and yet he does nothing with it. That man can easily be bringing in a 6-figure sum, and nobody in our family would have to work for generations, and yet, he goes reality hopping every day into scarring places. I don't want my money going anywhere near him"

And that's not even addressing the issues he still had with Beth just letting her dad do whatever he wants because she fears he's going to disappear again.

"Jerry, if you're worried so much then I'll make sure nothing you give to me goes to him," She said.

"And how can you be certain of that?" He suddenly said, stunning her. "Are you going to put Morty Child Support money in a separate bank account? I already know that some of that money went to Rick."

How could he believe her?

Beth was speechless.

"See. You're not even thinking about it." Jerry said. "It really is too fast, too soon." he then walked past her and yelled. "I'M LEAVING!"

But there was not even a quick shout of goodbye from anybody in the house.

It showed him exactly what he meant to the family.

Jerry turned and walked out of the door before making his way back to the car and shutting the door.

He thought, he would leave, having given his best shot in showing Beth, he had become a man worthy of her love, now he was thinking was she even worthy of his undying love.

As he backed up, all he could think about was the months of isolating in which she didn't even pick up the phone to call him voluntarily, while he spammed her mailbox with messages of how much he loved her and wanted to try to make it work.

He had swallowed his pride and was seeking help, because he wanted to be a better man for her and yet, she wasn't doing anything on her end.

He was even planning on inviting her to Las Vegas for the convention, going so far as to give some lean way for gambling and drinking for her if it meant it would be just her and him together.

A women face came into his head, and he didn't know why he did what he did next.

He dialled Samantha number using his new phone as he drove home.

"Hello?" Came a familiar voice.

"Hi, Samantha. This is Jerry" He said, feeling her recognise him through his voice. "I was just wondering if you would like to come with me to a convention in Las Vegas in 3 weeks?"

There was a long and uncomfortable silence before she heard. "Who else is going?"

"E-Er, just me. The event planner said that I can bring a guest" He said, "I was wondering if you could be that...guest?"

There was another long and uncomfortable silence before he heard.

"I would love to go to Las Vegas with you, Jerry." and he inwardly cheered and then she said in a deeper voice.

"And then I can go back to your place, and we can really have some fun."

Jerry's face flamed, and he heard her sweet laughter on the other end.

He realised it was a joke.

Was he really that easy to read?

And scene!

Next chapter, Jerry turns off his old phone and goes to Los Vegas, utterly unaware that Beth thinks something has happened to him and in-list's the help of Rick and the family to track his phone to his residence. When they do finally meet him, it's the worst possible situation. Review/fav and follow!


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Rick and Morty.

Enjoy!

"Samantha, I'm so glad that you agreed to come with me" Jerry said, as he made his way out of his house dragging a black suitcase on wheels behind him. "I'm heading to the airport right now. I'll call you when I get there, so let's meet up" then a guy helped him load his luggage into the Taxi.

Jerry was leaving his car behind and taking a Taxi to the airport.

Then he got in, and the door was closed behind him before the driver began to drive to the Airport.

Completely unknown to Jerry, Beth had been trying to call him for three weeks straight, but he had switched off his old phone.

There was not even a voicemail that greeted her.

#At the same time in the Smith's Household#

"The person, your calling is unavailable" Said, the voice that greeted Beth Smith on the other end as she called again, looking worried.

Beth put the phone down and walked into the living room where Morty and Rick were playing on the new console; Summer watched them play loosely, in her flowery white t-shirt that went to her waist and high wasted jeans that went to her Ankles and flat black shoes.

She looked nice, and the whole outfit cost 90 bucks which she clearly used the money from her dad to afford.

"Summer...Morty" Beth said.

"Yes, mom?" Both of them said.

"Do you know the address to your father's new house?" She said.

"Don't have it" Summer said, looking up. "The last time we were there, he just picked me and Morty up from his old place after we called him. Have you tried calling him?"

"... I did but It looks like his phone is switched off" Beth said, she wasn't going to admit that she had been calling him several times a day for the past 3 weeks.

"Then, why don't you call back, later?" Morty said, as his eyes were still glued to the screen.

"I'll, try that" Beth said.

#Some time later, Jarry location#

"Passenger, please make sure you're properly strapped in" Said, the voice in the intercom on the aeroplane. "We are about to take off. If something were to happen, the flight attendants will calmly direct you to the exit where you can get off safely."

Jarry sat in business class and beside him as Samantha, who wore a pretty blue blouse and jeans.

She looked really nice and green.

"First time, flying?" Jerry said.

"Actually no, I just have a slight fear of heights" She said, "I shake a bit when the Plane takes off but I'm fine when I'm in the air"

The way her stomach just lifted itself while they flew up was not something she looked forward to.

Then the plane began to move, and Samantha gripped her armchair for dear life.

Jerry watched her shake and did something he would have never done a few months ago; he placed his hand in hers.

She was stunned.

"I got you," He said.

She began to smile and cupped her hand in his.

#The same time, Smith Family#

"Hey...dad." Beth said, suddenly appearing in the doorway in the garage.

Her father was always fixing that helmet that he never seemed to perfect.

"You want me to give you Jerry new house address, don't you?" Said, the man stunning her. " We both know that you've been calling Jerry nonstop as if it's some kind of stupid religion."

"I just want to see if he's okay," Beth said. "Every time I try to call, the line just goes dead."

"I can give you the address, but it won't do you any good" Rick said, making her question why. "His tracking chip says he's currently going out of the state at a pace much faster than a car which means he's on a plane. Having his address won't do you any good"

"Wait. You have Jerry bugged?" Beth said.

"How do you think I find all of you, so fast?" Rick said, "If I didn't have Morty bugged then I could never return home so safely. We get split up all the time."

Beth couldn't help but think about what Jeff, and she was still fighting about in that moment.

#Several hours later#

Both Jerry and Samantha got until a cab and headed straight for Las Vegas; they took pictures as they entered 'The City that never sleep's'.

They finally got into their cheap hotel that was still tall and wheeled their suitcase's right in, the reception area felt like the party because of how many guests were out.

"Hello, welcome to Hotel Banana. How can we help you?" Said, the desk women she had dark hair and was round.

"We have bookings for Jerry Smith and Samantha Riley," Jerry said, and the woman want to check the computer.

She saw the name and said. "I've got you both right here. Jerry Smith, you're in room 44 and Samantha Riley, you're in room 45." and then she turned and gave them their room keys. "I hope you two enjoy your stay."

Then a bellhop showed them to their room's when Jerry got into his own room, the room was medium sized and had a bed, cupboard and an attached bathroom to it.

He was finally here.

Las Vagas.

He would have liked to visit with Beth and the kid's, but this was great as well.

He saw that there was a phone next to his bed with a list, in case he wanted to call for a meal to be brought up to him.

The food was way more expensive then the food he got at the shops.

#Morning at the Smith's house#

"Bye, Kid's" Beth Smith said, walking out.

"Did mom just leave?" Morty said, in a yellow t-shirt and underwear.

It was still so early.

"Don't think about it Morty" Rick said, drinking in the morning. "Your mother is just being creepy"

He knew exactly what she was going to do.

Beth had entered Jerry's address into the GPS that Rick had given her and drove out to the driveway.

"I'm just going to check. I'm not even going to the front door" She said, even though she heard from Rick that he had been on a plane, a part of her wanted to see if there was a chance Rick had been wrong.

She drove into another town, and when she finally stopped driving, she was stunned to see where Jerry apparently now lived, like her children.

"This is the apartment, Jerry lives in?" She said, gone was the terrible looking and sad regular mass of apartments crammed together, now she was seeing a house better looking than the one she and her family lived in.

Could Jerry really afford such a place?

But then she saw the car parked in the driveway that she had seen on that night, Jerry drive out of her driveaway.

That was his Car, but Beth didn't leave her car.

#An hour later in Las Vagas"

Suddenly Jarry heard a knock at the door and he throw out the bathrobe he wear and throw on a green shirt and jeans before answering the door.

He was stunned to see Samantha in a yellow dress looking ready to go somewhere.

"Are you ready to go, Jerry?" She said.

"Go where?" He said, "The event isn't for another two days."

"We're in the city that never sleeps. Let's go out and take some pictures, we don't have to buy anything" she said. "Did you plan on just staying at the hotel until it was time? Not on my watch"

"..Give me, like half an hour" Jerry said, before going in and actually doing something to make himself fresh and presentable looking.

The moment Samantha saw him, he was pretty much dragged to the nearest Taxi.

#A few minutes later with Beth#

It was her break.

"Just checking again. This time, I'll look through the windows." Beth said while driving, who know the lack of horses that needed an operation would allow her to do this.

She drove up to Jerry apartment, and this time she got out and looked through the windows.

The house was nicer inside than outside.

She turned around and saw a teenager on the opposite side of the street staring at her with his phone out as if to call the Police.

"My husband lives here," She said, before quickly leaving.

She forgot the 'ex'.

#In Las Vegas#

"Jerry, come over here and stand with me under this sigh" Samantha said, under the world-famous Las Vegas sign.

"U-Urm, Okay." He said, Samantha had paid somebody to photograph her with the camera.

He stood awkwardly with her under the sign.

But he was loosening up with each picture taken and it was showing.

Once the photos were taken, they took the camera and did nothing but go from one landmark to the next taking pictures.

At the end of the day, Jerry decided to upload some images onto his Facebook account.

His kids reluctantly got the notification.

#Smith Household#

"Urgh. Dad just updated his lame Facebook account" Summer said, seeing the notification on her phone. "It's always something boring like socks or something" before going to check.

Her eyes quickly went around when she saw the photo's that were not boring.

"Mom. Did you know that Dad is in Las Vegas?" Summer suddenly said, as she came down and the food was being prepared.

"Wait. Jerry is in Las Vegas?" Rick said. "That prick, he didn't invite me! I could have been a great wingman!"

"You would have gotten him banned every place he stepped foot in." Morty said.

"Jerry didn't mention a trip to Las Vegas..." Beth said, she would have loved to go.

"And he's not alone. He's in Las Vegas with some blond haired big boobed woman that looks younger than mom" Summer said, showing them while adding. "And they look pretty cosy with each other"

Beth dropped the plates.

#Several days later#

"And that was the end of the convention. If you wish to speak with some of the guests, we are honouring tonight; then you can" said, a white man with short black hair and in a tux in front of the sparkling stage.

Both Jerry and Samantha were in their business suits at a table surrounded by pastry.

"I can't believe it's over," Jerry said, as they walked out. "Samantha, these past few days with you, have been amazing."

"You've been amazing." She said before she said. "Remember when you tried that strength challenge? That was adorable."

Jerry's face flamed, and he coughed as he said. "That thing was completely rigged."

Samantha laughed as they got into the Taxi, and as Jerry got in, he had no idea that his wife was stalking him on his Facebook account, the same account she only briefly glanced at.

The Taxi took them back to their hotel's, where they began to pack their things ready for the long flight home.

They arrived a bit awkward with each other; now they were leaving as if they were lifelong friends.

"I hope you enjoyed, your stay" Said, the women at the counter seeing them check out.

"We did," Both of them said, as they got into the Taxi which drove them back at the airport.

Hours later they were on a plane, and this time it was Samantha who went to hold Jerry's hand and not the other way around.

Jerry smiled.

They both smiled.

And then the plane lifted off, and Samantha almost passed out but kept it together.

The plane touched down hours later, and both of them began to make their way to their own separated taxi's.

"Wait...Samantha" Jerry suddenly said, and she turned around. "Would, you like to go back to my place for dinner? We haven't eaten since we got on the plane."

She looked at him and said. "Well, aren't you suddenly brave? If your cooking, I would be more than happy to assess your cooking skills."

"I can do enough," He said as Samantha, and he got into his taxi and headed to his apartment.

They arrived at his apartment an hour and a half later.

"So, this is your new apartment. Not bad" She said, looking around from inside the house.

"May I take your suitcase?" He said, as he put his suitcase in the corner.

"You, shall," She said, with a self-importance air as he took her suitcase like a butler in a classic cartoon.

He put it next to his.

#Smith Home#

"Jerry's home," Rick said, walking past Beth bedroom. "You told me I should tell you if he is."

Beth had been staring at the computer, seeing her ex-husband last Facebook entrée.

'Saying goodbye to Las Vegas' was the caption of the picture with him and Samantha in a Taxi and the Las Vegas sign in the background.

Beth heard him and decided to confront her ex-husband.

She began looking for her car keys.

Morty say her by his door and said. "Mom, where are you going so late?"

"U-Ur, I'm going to the convivence store" Beth said, before she left for the door.

She got into the car and drove all the way to Jerry new apartment.

#Jerry new apartment#

"I have good news" Jerry said, turning around "The food is now on the stove. May I pour you a drink?"

"You may," Samantha said, lounging on his couch an, her shoes were discarding, and he poured her some red wine in a large oval glass cup.

He poured himself some as well and took a seat right next to her.

"So...I want to know everything about you Samantha," He said, "What are your likes and dislikes? Any house pets?"

#With Beth#

"Damn, the traffic!" Beth said, as she finally rounded on Jerry new street and parked in front of house.

For the first time in days, there was actually lights coming out of the house.

Jerry really was home.

#Jerry new apartment#

"We'll, I am allergic to fish," Samantha said, taking a sip. "So, I couldn't have a pet goldfish when I was a kid. It was too bad because I really wanted one. I wasn't interested in a dog or cat."

"We'll, I'm not an animal person either," Jerry said. "My family had a dog once, but then it grew smart and pretty much put me in a cage."

"That's terrible. Where you one of the families affected by the dogs who suddenly grew smart?" Samantha said.

"... Something like that" Jerry said, taking another sip.

"You know, there is strange thing's going on all the time. I just wish there was a sign or something that warned me if something was coming, you know" Samantha said.

"It's like you read my mind" Jerry said. "I just wish somebody would plant a sign in front of me that says-'Here is a-BETH!"

Jerry's eyes grow wide, and the alcohol vanished from his system immediately.

"Beth?" Samantha said, and she turned to see where he was looking.

Samantha almost had a heart attacking seeing a blond-haired woman a redshirt staring at them through the window.

She looked like she was going to kill both of them.

And scene!

Next chapter, Beth barges in and Samantha has no choice but to leave. Beth gives Jerry a piece of her mind and Jerry finally losses' it. Review/fav and follow!


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Rick and Morty.

Enjoy!

"Beth?" Jerry said, getting up.

Beth gave him a death glare as he walked to the door.

"Jerry, who is that...?" Samantha said, from behind him.

"My ex-wife," Jerry said, he then made the mistake of opening the door.

Beth came straight in as if she opened the place.

"So, this is what you've been doing, Jerry?" Beth said, raging mad. "Instead of taking the chance to come home, your flirt with this whore with big boobs?"

"EXCUSE ME!?" Samantha said, getting up, no woman liked to be called a woman who did nothing but have sex with any guy who would come forward.

"Beth...please leave," Jerry said, "What are you even doing here?"

Didn't she have her own house?

Why did he find her glue to his window?

"No. Jerry. I won't leave until we settle this right now" Beth said.

"Jerry, I can clearly see your ex is crazy." Samantha said, "I'm going to leave before I drop kick her."

"I'll like to see you try, slut," Beth said.

Samantha took her suitcase and went right out of the house while glaring at Beth before she made her way to the nearby bus station.

It was a pathetic way to leave.

"Samantha! Don't go!" Jerry yelled before he said. "AT LEAST, LET ME GIVE YOU MONEY FOR THE BUS!"

"NICE OFFER BUT I'LL SEE YOU TOMORROW!" Said, Samantha voice.

Beth closed the door, and Jerry looked stunned.

"So, this is what you've been doing?" Beth said, seeing the glasses that were clearly being drained of alcohol. "What was with those messages of love then? Where you just doing that to cover this up? Who was that woman?"

Jerry began to turn around and say slowly. "Beth...do you have any idea what you have done?"

"I stopped you from being seduced by that whore," Beth said, "The next thing you know, she would be turning up saying she's pregnant with your child. I bet she's after your money."

"Beth, shut the fuck up and sit down" Came a tone Beth had never heard of before from Jerry's mouth.

Jerry was no longer looking at her like that scared little kitten; he was looking at her with no emotion.

She unconsciously sat down.

"Beth, I am tired." Jerry began. "I just spent two days in Las Vegas. I took two, 6-hour flights and I've been in a Taxi so much, the smell is imprinted in my mind. All, I wanted to do was come home and relax. If it's with a co-worker, then it is none of your damn business."

Beth looked like she just been slapped.

"What do you mean it's none of my business?" She said. "Were M-"

"We're divorced, Beth" Jerry said, making her eyes widen. Before he spelt out it out to her. "D.I.V.O.R.C.E.D."

She was stunned.

"That means, we both signed a paper that made our marriage to one another null and void," Jerry said, "Do you remember that day, Beth? It's the reason why I didn't have a house. It's the reason why I didn't have a car. It's the reason why I no longer can use that bank account. It's the reason why I have to pay you Child support until the day Morty turn's 18. Do you remember that Beth? Because I sure do. I remember every moment of that day where you just said to me 'It's for the best, Jerry.' and then forced me to sign that document because keeping your acholic father around was more important to you then the father of your own children."

She stared at him.

"Do you know, I dreamt of this day?" Jerry said. "I dreamt that an attractive woman would be interested in me and then you would come bursting in through my door, ready to take me home. I thought It would be the happiest day of my life. But not anymore. I am pissed."

She continued to stare at him.

"What right do you have to come to my home unannounced and insult a woman you know absolutely nothing about?" Jerry said.

Beth continued to stare.

Today was the day; Jerry found courage against her.

"What right do you have to infer with me trying to be, happy again?" Jerry said. "Are you shocked that I'm not crying in the shower calling your name out, but instead I'm actually trying to get into the dating game? Are you shocked that I don't drown myself in alcohol wishing you would love me? Are you shocked that I'm not kissing the very ground you walk on? Or are you shocked that I haven't become what you are when it comes to your father?"

Beth was speechless.

"I spent months just wishing for you to love me and the only time you actually bothered to visit was when you were so low that you wanted to die," Jerry said. "The moment, that day was over I was back to my sad, lonely apartment like I didn't exist. Did you come here to talk? Let's fucking talk them" he took a seat in front of her and said. "Well?"

Beth opened and closed her mouth.

"Well, then I'll start," Jerry said. "Let's start with my interaction with our daughter, Summer. She doesn't even want to know me. I don't see her going anywhere with her life."

Finally, something came out of Beth's mouth.

It was a gasp.

"Name, one thing that your daughter has said to you that told you what she wants to do full time? Because all I see is her living here and eating up money." Jerry said.

Beth opened and closed her mouth; her mind was utterly blank.

"Exactly," Jerry said. "All she ever does is be text on her phone and then she jumps at the chance to go with Rick on a dangerous adventure. Well, the man is old, and one day he's going to die. I hope that that day is fucking soon."

"Jerry..." Beth said.

"You do realise that Morty is not going to school. Rick must think I'm a fucking morn if I don't connect the dots" Jerry said, as she opened and closed her mouth. "I've called the school, and I've seen Morty disappear with Rick when he's supposed to be at school, and yet he's mysteriously getting 'A''s? Once Rick dies, and Morty goes off to school for real, he is going to flunk school hard. None of that stuff he learns with Rick will help him in any way. This way Morty would become the new Rick."

"Jerry, are you still going on about that?" Beth began.

"Yes, I still going on about it. Beth" Jerry said, his voice was hard. "That man is turning our son into a mini-version of himself, and you are fucking letting him. You're allowing him to go on mentality scarring mission where he would have to take on alcohol to cope eventually. Do you hear Morty when he speaks? How come nobody else speaks like that but Rick? Add in some alcohol, and he's suddenly Rick 2.0. You're letting you own father turn our son in a raging Acholic who cares nothing for Human life. Your father doesn't even care about his own daughter."

Beth was silent.

"And then, let get to the biggest issue I have with you," Jerry said. "You're fucking, all so wonderful father. The man who left you as a child and now suddenly shoves his way back into your life as if nothing happened. He has an incredible brain, and yet he doesn't use it to actually help out the family of his own daughter. There is no explanation on why he left. There is no explanation of where he had been. The man consumes resources and acts like he owns the place, and you let him because you never bothered to go to a therapist to help deal with your daddy issues and now you see the man in rose coloured tinted glasses."

"I don't-" Beth began.

"Yes, you do, and this is why I don't think I can love somebody like you anymore," Jerry said, stunning her. "I'm trying to get help. I'm hearing that you went to one family counselling meeting where Rick made some sort of 'breakthrough', and that was apparently enough for you. You give money so that he can drink because you fear he would kill himself without it. You give him whatever he needs. And he has he ever once said 'Beth, I appreciate you taking me into your home despite my absence', but that's enough for you. So, you twiddled your thumb and allowed him to do whatever he liked, and that means he can insult your husband freely in front of you just because he didn't have a job. Just because his marriage ended in tragedy, it gives Rick the right to leak his hatred of the fact your married, onto me. And you wonder why I don't come back?"

Beth was silent.

"Beth, I would have given up everything just to make this work, but you clearly aren't going to meet me half way," Jerry said. "I stayed silent because you had the money and I was a job-less loser. Now I have a job. I have a house. I have my own car. I have my own life. I am not forced to jump whenever you tell me to jump. I am not your pet. You chose Rick over me in a heartbeat. You showed me that I meant nothing to you and your silence afterwards told me, I shouldn't waste my breath. So, it's time for me to do the same. I'm not going to waste my breath on trying to find out what you're doing. You do whatever you want and leave me the hell out of it. The moment Morty turns 18, we have no reason to be in contact with each other, so please leave, or I will call the police."

Beth was beyond shocked.

The Jerry she knew was gone.

And she couldn't say anything because it was exactly as he said, they were divorced.

She chose to end her relationship with him coldly and chose to keep her nose out of his business with not a single daily phone call.

Now he was doing well and had gotten back on his feet, what right did she have to interfere with his love life?

What say did she have, if he chose to start a family with another woman, it was her who ended it after all.

Beth began to walk to the door, hoping Jerry would stop her.

"Beth" Jerry voice said, behind her and she turned around, and hope bloomed.

He soon crushed it.

"The woman you just insulted was called Samantha Riley, and she's richer than me, so my money means nothing to her. She's not a money hungry whore." Jerry said. "I'll send you her number, and you can use that to apologise to her or delete it right away. I don't care. You get to go home in a nice car while she goes home on a bus, think about that. If I see you around here again and it has nothing to do with the kid's, then I will call the police. Have a nice life, Beth."

And Beth looked like she had just been slapped as she was escorted out Jerry closed the door without even looking at her, she stared at his door before slowly making her way to the car feeling nothing.

When she got home, she would finally break down and cry alongside a bottle of Alcohol.

Jerry took a long breather and then want to grab his laptop.

He typed in 'Martial Arts classes nearby' and hit 'send'.

Jerry knew that one day Rick would come for him and he wanted to be ready.

And scene!

Seriously, can people stop telling me how they want this story to go? It's really annoying. If you want a say, there is a place on my profile that is not for the faint-hearted. Next chapter, it's the day that Rick came for Jerry and Jerry is ready for Rick. Review/ fav and follow!


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Rick and Morty.

Enjoy!

It turns out Jerry was right on the nose.

Rick did come for him.

6 months later.

"JERRY, YOU PIECE OF SHIT! COME DOWN AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN!"

Jerry and everybody who was currently beside the window heard this while they were on a break.

"Who on earth?" Samantha said.

"Maybe, some drunk old man" Jerry said, hoping if he ignored him, Rick would go away.

No such luck.

"JERRY SMITH! YOU LITTLE SHIT! COME OUT AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN!" Rick yelled.

Samantha got up and went to the window and said. "Jerry there's this old guy on top of your car naked and your ex-wife and two kid's are with him."

Oh, god.

Rick was wiping his naked self onto his car?

Jerry got up and peered at the car park with fear.

Rick really was standing naked onto his car and he seemed to be more drunk then usual.

Morty, Summer and Beth looked to be somewhat hiding behind the man.

Rick saw him and said. "So you finally decided to show your face, Jerry? How dare you make my little girl cry!"

"I never cried" Beth imputed in.

"I thought we were going out for ice cream!" Morty said.

"Jerry, come down here and face me!" Rick said.

Somebody had already called the police when they saw Rick take his clothes off and head for the company car park.

The police arrived.

"And there is the police" Summer said, while texting.

Two cops came out and said. "Old man, get down from that car and we can take you back to your retirement home"

"Retirement home?" Rick said, "I'm far too youthful for that" and then Rick zapped the two with an invisible laser.

The two police men blinked and then they split into slices, blood was everywhere.

"OH, MY GOD!" Somebody screamed.

"Invisible laser, bitch's" Rick said, before he turned to Jerry and said. "There's plenty more where that came from, Jerry. If you don't come down, I'm going to destroy this place one by one. I wonder how many thing's I can blow up that cannot be covered in the money left over from the budget."

"Are you insane?" Jerry said, "You'll bankrupt this place. We'll all be out of a job!"

"Exactly" Rick said, "How long can you pay your rent Jerry? I'm going to blow up everything and your going to go back to being that sad fucking loser, Jerry. That loser who dreams of fucking my daughter but will never get to because I'm here!"

"Dad!" said Beth.

"Wait. Grandpa you can't do that!" Summery said. "Who am I going to turn to for money?"

Everybody looked at her.

"I mean" Summer quickly corrected herself. "You can't just destroy a man's life like that! He's the father of your grandchildren!"

"Summer, if you haven't noticed" Rick said, "I'm holding this one place hostage and I just killed two cops. I'm so drunk that I'm trying to take revenge for Beth" before he said. "So come down Jerry and let me beat the tar out of you. You hurt my little girl"

Jerry moved away and heard Samantha said. "Don't do it. That old man is insane"

"Samantha. I've dealt with Rick enough times to know that he follows through on his threats" Jerry said, "He's going to start killing people for no good reason, If I don't go out there. I've been running away whenever I tangled with Rick. We'll, not today"

Then he left and made his way to the company car park, he soon stood in front of Rick.

"Is this what you want, huh?" Said Jerry.

"Finally, it's time to kick your ass, Jerry!" said Rick.

"oh, god" said Beth.

"Is nobody going to stop them?" said Morty.

And then Jerry ripped his suit shirt off showing his new toned muscle bound body as he said. "Bring it!"

Everybody was surprised.

"Wow." Said Samantha.

"Okay, that's new" said Rick.

"What did you expect, Rick? I've had six months" said Jerry and then he jumped on his car and gave Rick a sharp punch to his right.

The drunkard wasn't expecting it but he wasn't down, Jerry proceeded to deliver a swift kick to get Rick off his feet.

He was about to mount him, when suddenly Rick delivered a back flip while perform a back kick.

They watched them go at it.

"How are you so agile for an old man!?" Said Jerry.

"I fucked your mother last night, that's how" said Rick, before he yelled. "IM SUPER DRUNK RICK!"

Jerry delivered a knee butt before delivering a tail kick, both of them were now off the car and into the car park.

Jerry tried to grab something and found a pipe miraculously and began to beat Rick with it.

"Um, my god!" said Morty.

Rick managed to get out his portal gun and zapped right where Jerry standing.

However, Jerry used the few seconds he had to grab Rick before he went through.

They landed in the dimension of Butts.

"Gross, smells disgusting in here" said Jerry before Rick hit him with a kick to the face.

Jerry delivered kicks of his own as he tried to grab for Ricks portal gun, but the old man had strength.

They both ended up using it and dropping through a portal beneath them.

They landed on a dark gravely ground and looked around.

They saw a street full of monsters made that had human parts.

"Cronenberg's" said Rick and this time, Jerry allowed him to use the portal guy but not before Rick flipped off all of them.

They were gone before the monsters could charge.

"Did you have to flip them off?" Said Jerry.

"Is that even a question?" said Rick, before Jerry hit him in the face as they landed on a train.

They punched each other and with each punch they heard a sound effect from a cheesy 80's cartoon.

Jerry fist hit Rick's face.

Pow!

Rick knee hit Jerry stomach.

BANG!

Both of them stopped.

"Bang?" said Jerry. "What part of that was a Bang?"

"This is lame" said Rick. "Change Dimension?"

"Change it" said Jerry before Rick used his Portal Gun to go somewhere that didn't sensor violence.

They landed on a construction site and around them were buff looking men who had never seen a skinny person like Rick before.

Jerry grabbed a pipe and began to swing at Rick while Rick held a wrench.

It was a battle between them with the appropriate sounds as the two objects clashed.

If any weapon touched a body part, the blow would be devastating.

The crowd started cheering as they jumped onto the nearest moving beam and continued to fight before jumping onto another.

Higher and higher, they fought until they were at the very peak.

Jerry wouldn't allow Rick reach for any weapon in his white lab coat or on his wrist.

Ricky suddenly rushed him, not caring for his own life, but Jerry grabbed him as they both plunged from the highest peek.

"LET GO OF ME YOU NUTJOB!" Yelled Rick.

"Do you honestly think, I'll let go after you've tried every page in the book to ruin my life?" Said Jerry. "If you die, I'll be happy with my death!"

Rick realised he was serious so before they hit the ground, he opened another portal.

They entered a space like environment where they were both floating but could breath.

They tried attacking each other.

But their punches and kicks had no weight to them in this kind of atmosphere so the portal was opened again.

They floated through it and landed onto a carpet.

They heard a scream and both looked to find a chair that was a woman and clearly breathing.

She was looking at what was below them in horror.

They looked down and realised they must have squished another living furniture.

Blood was starting to come out from under Jerry.

Uh, oh.

They both hopped out of their pretty fast, before resuming their fighting on a giant lady backside.

Hit, punch, kick.

The woman felt something on her back and swivelled around.

Soon both of them were staring at a blond haired woman who bent her neck back unnaturally.

That immediately set off alarm bells for both of them.

Jerry grabbed the gun and opened a portal and ran through it with Rick right behind him.

The portal thankfully closing behind him.

They found themselves in an office space.

"Really, Jerry." Said Rick. "Out of all the crazy dimension you can think of. This is what you-woah!"

The room flipped!

"Who's boring now, Bitch?" said Jerry.

But them they heard a rumble.

It was cabinets!

The cabinets for some reason weren't bolted down and both Jerry and Rick tried to dodge while fighting.

"Give me that!" said Rick grabbing his gun and both of them fell.

They landed in that familiar car park.

They were back at the beginning.

However when they landed, it took two seconds to realise, they didn't pass through alone.

A huge wooden cabinet fell through and crushed Jerry underneath it, a second after he landed on the ground.

"Jerry!" said Beth and Samantha.

"How do you like me now, Bitch!" said Rick gloating. "How does it feel to be crippled for life? Now you'll think twice about making my little girl cry"

"You know what, Rick?" said Jerry. "Fuck your little girl!"

Silence.

What?

"Do you know why Beth married me?" said Jerry. "Because I was mentally weak and she knew she would have the final say with me. A job? She was the breadwinner so that meant she made all the decisions! Skip School? Heavens forbid that our kids don't know their grandfather so it's okay for them to have no future and be traumatised. She went radio silent when she kicked me out and chose her alcoholic grandfather over her husband who has been with her for the past two decades! But the moment, I get my shit together and grow some balls, suddenly Beth has an interest me. Suddenly she wants me back in. Fuck her."

Beth looked like she had been slapped.

"Now let's talk about our waste of space kids" said Jerry. "Summer enjoys roasting her own father left and right. She is going nowhere because she knows her parents would get it for her. She sees me as a money tree and when I don't have to pay child support, then god help her. She would be a fucking loser still living in her parents house even in her 40's. Do you think anything she's learned with you, will help her in normal society? Hell no!"

Summer looked like she had just been slapped.

"And Morty" said Jerry. "Dear god where do I even begin?, That child is going to end up turning into Rick 2.0. A heavy alcoholic who constantly burping in peoples faces and eating off everybody like a Parasite. There is nothing to be proud of. When I have kids, I'm going to be telling them not to be a waste of space like Morty!"

Morty looked like he had been slapped.

"And You!" said Jerry to Rick. "You may be smart but you are the worst human being on this planet. How does it feel knowing that the only reason your daughter allowed you into the house is because she has fucking daddy issues?"

Rick froze.

"How does it feel to know how much of a parasite you are in that house?" said Jerry. "It must feel amazing to get praise from kids who don't know the real world and get whatever you want from your emotional unstable daughter. I'm sure you can sleep at night, knowing how your balls are only for show,"

Silence and then they heard the ambulance.

"So Rick, congratulations," said Jerry. "You are the last man standing. I'm sure the journey to destroy your daughter marriage and family, got the results you wanted. She is a sad and lonely drunk, just like you. You've got the kids so blinded by the coolness that they don't see how much of loser they both are. Oh, Bravo. I'll send a trophy to your door."

And then the cabinet was pushed off him and he was put on a stretcher before being carted into the ambulance.

Samantha joined him in the ambulance.

And Jerry kept his promise because a week later, a Trophy came in a package.

'Rick Sanchez. The Last Man Standing'.

But the thing was, Rick, didn't live in the house anymore.

The man who destroyed a family was now without a family.

Beth had kicked Rick out.

End.

Review!


End file.
